Close Quarters
by Avenging Neko
Summary: An incident leaves the lower levels of Hellsing unfit for even a vampire to habitate, all but Alucard's chambers, that is. Forced to share while the kinks are being worked out, sparks and a little something more fly between Master and Childe. I promis the story is better than my summary.
1. Chapter 1

_**Close Quarters**_

_**Ketti: ZOMIGAWD A NEW**_**_ FIC._** How dare I, right? Pff, well. Blame JuJu. She demanded I post chapter one last night. I didn't. So I'll do it now. And I haven't fully plotted this all yet beyond the vague 'ohwhatatwist' at the end. So make sure y'all tell JuJu and Lithi to poke me with sticks when I'm not typing fast enough.

* * *

Seras Victoria woke, screaming, as a crushing wave of _something_ passed over and through her sleeping form. Eyes burning red as blood, the blonde leaped from her coffin, phasing through the wood without a second thought just in time to avoid the a support beam crashing down from the ceiling and through her wooden bed. Heart pumping a mile a minute, her fingers and toes flexed, instincts roaring in her ears to get out, _get out now!_

'_**Master?!'**_ She yelped into their connection as she dodged a second beam, only to squint her eyes shut and force herself to phase a second time as her wardrobe toppled over in what would have been a pinning move. There was no immediate answer, but she sensed that something was wrong, and her room was a death trap – no pun intended – so she grabbed the frame from the floor – the glass hadn't broken, amazingly enough – and bolted into the hallway. The floor buckled and she screamed as it suddenly collapsed, sending her into the lower level just above her Master's rooms. The next shockwave of something… it felt… the power knocked her off her feet and she hit the floor face first, picture frame still amazingly intact. Groaning, she pushed herself up to her hands and knees, wincing as she pushed her broken nose back into place, before bolting down the hallway as she heard an ominous creaking sound overhead. Coherent thought gone in her adrenaline fueled panic, the fledgling's instincts screamed at her to get to the surface, above ground, but the louder voice of her vampire self warned her that it was still daylight out there. Torn, she whimpered, but as the next surge hit, she dove desperately through the floor to land in a graceless heap at her Master's feet in his massive room. She looked up at the man, shocked to see him gripping his head while the runes on his gloves glowed as brightly as his eyes. "Master!"

Her wide eyes widened further as she saw the sparks flying from his left glove, watching with horrified amazement as one of the runes surrounding the pentagram began to crack and peel away from the white cloth, disintegrating into thin air. The next wave of her Master's powers sent her flying back into the far wall, and the pressure made her scream as bones compressed and she doubled over as three of her ribs snapped. Desperate, the floodgates of her meager powers opened and a shaky shadow wall formed around her, a feeble shield, like sprinkling water into a raging fire.

To her relief, she felt the connection in her head jumpstart and the battering waves of untamed force halted, leaving the much abused blonde in a heap on the stone floor, breathing raggedly despite the unnecessarity of it – she was a vampire, after all, and though her heart still beat to circulate the stolen blood, she was a dead thing, walking and talking only by some profane power.

'_Master?'_She whimpered weakly, trembling as her muscles twitched and flexed to repair the damage, and it took nearly all her remaining strength to crane her head up and observe the still form of the red clad man. After a moment, his eyes opened – when had they closed? – and the look her gave her was undecipherable as he strode over on silent feet to crouch in front of her, frowning. "Police Girl."

She cracked a smile at him, vision blurring, "I'm glad…You're alright… Master."

She was tired, so tired…

Shivering, she felt her lids close as her body shut down to repair itself, she hadn't been drinking enough blood lately to have used so many of her vampiric traits in the same five minutes.

The last thing she felt before the darkness swallowed her was a pair of hands grasping her under the arms and hefting her up against a warm chest.

* * *

"-cceptable! The amount of damage alone!"

Seras stirred, clenching her eyes shut tighter as she sensed the brightness of the room beyond her lids, and turned her face away to nuzzle deeper into her pillow. Her…strangely hard pillow. Grimacing, she cracked an eye open only to squeak and immediately close it at the assault of light, bringing her hands up to cover her sensitive orbs and whine piteously.

Her pillow moved, and the sound of her Master's laughter reached her ears as a gentle weight settled on her head and the soft brim of a hat touched her fingertips. Moving her hands, she clutched the sides of the rather oversized fedora as she tilted her head back to stare up into the amused ginger eyes of her Master. Her cheeks flushed as she realized she was curled up in his lap like a cat, and she turned to observe Sir Integra at her desk, smoking furiously as she glared at the stack of papers littering the wooden surface. Blue met blue as the fledgling peered out from the shade of the hat, and she caught a hint of concern in the Hellsing's eyes before she turned to the side. "Walter."

Seras shivered a bit as she realized that barely a foot separated her from the pool of sunlight that the curtains could not quite reach. As if sensing her concern, a red clad arm wrapped around her waist and tugged her closer to the chest she'd been using as a pillow, and she turned once more to stare up at the face of the man she owed her unlife to. _**'Master?'**_ She whispered into their bond, not wishing to disturb him.

Rather than answer, he looked to the side and she followed his gaze to see Walter approaching with a familiar ice bucket – her nose wrinkled the slightest bit, because cold blood was rather bland – and she smiled at him as he nodded his head towards her, reaching into the ice – shivering – and retrieving the medical bag, not even hesitating to sink her fangs into the filmy plastic and drain it of its crimson contents.

Handing the butler the empty pack with a wide smile, she shifted her weight slightly to lean more comfortably against the arm supporting her back, and looked to Sir Integra curiously, "What happened?"

"Something unexpected." She grunted, and turned her gaze to glare at the girl's sire. Alucard nudged Seras further to rest her weight against his chest as he held up his left hand to show the missing portion of the seal on his glove.

Seras' eyes widened as she recalled the release of sheer _power_ that had decimated the lower levels and shivered, rubbing her hands along her arms as she remembered the raw force of it breaking her bones.

"The seal on Alucard's powers is meant to be as eternal as himself, Miss Victoria." Walter supplied helpfully, "with the damage done, it seems even he cannot control it properly."

Her Master huffed and she felt the air tickle the back of her neck, "It is not so simple." He grumbled, offended, "These accursed runes do more than restrict my fun," she couldn't see it, but she was _sure_ he was gracing the humans with his trademark manic grin, "without the proper permission, the Control Art Restriction System would lock my access to the upper levels." He was being surprisingly helpful and willing to talk, Seras noted, but she thought that it injured his pride to be unable to control his own power more than being caged. "With the missing piece, the power flux is sent wild, outside of my body, because the restrictions are still in place." He sounded a little sullen, she thought, and hid a giggle at the thought of him pouting over it, until she sobered as she recalled exactly how destructive the 'out of control' power was.

"And cause thousands of pounds worth of damages." Integra growled, "it's lucky my ancestors prepared for this sort of thing or the whole manor would be collapsed into the basement."

Seras blinked, "Prepared how?"

Walter's lips twitched, "A ten foot thick steel curtain separates the manor from the sub basement levels and acts as a sturdy foundation." Her Master snorted softly, and she wondered idly if perhaps, Integra's great grandfather had ordered his newly chained vampire to do the work himself. "In any case, the basement levels are fairly well trashed, most of the rooms have collapsed in one way or another, the only chamber to survive the chaos unscathed was Alucard's."

The vampire beneath her waved his hand negligently, "The sub levels needed remodeling, anyways." His sharp teeth were bared in a mocking grin that Seras caught sight of from the corner of her eye, and she heard Sir Integra take a forcibly deep breath, perhaps to avoid shooting her servant when he had his own on his lap like an unloving shield.

"Where will Seras stay, then? The manor rooms are out of the question for multiple reasons."

Seras winced a bit, and tipped her head slightly so that the wide brim covered her face.

"I'm afraid Miss Victoria will have to-" "stay with me." Alucard cut in, sounding bored, and his fledgling thought perhaps a bit grudging. His left hand settled on her thigh and squeezed, though she wasn't sure if it was meant as a warning or comfort.

Walter hummed, and she peeked up at him curiously to see a strange expression on his face, "I wondered if that was why you were wearing her like a new fashion trend." The butler's lips curled in a rather cattish grin as he took a step back and bowed before exiting the room.

Seras blinked, then giggled at the mental image. Then she remembered that… "My coffin got crushed," she announced with a huff, "I only got out of it a moment before a support beam collapsed. Now where do I sleep?"

The ominous laughter emanating from her living chair sent chills down her spine. Oh.. Oh, no. _No._

'_**Yes.'**_ He purred into her mind vindictively as he pulled her flush to his chest and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Won't this be cozy?"

Seras paced antsily around the large room, hands crammed firmly into her pockets to keep from ringing them as she observed Walter picking his way cautiously down the hallway through the open door, carrying a small suitcase of Seras' things that he salvaged from her wardrobe. She had a new, much smaller, dresser tucked away on the far side of the room with her precious picture frame perched atop it. To sooth herself, she ran her fingers along the wooden edge, smiling fondly at the image of three humans; two adults and a small blonde child. It was a picture of her fifth birthday when they went out on a picnic, it was the only thing she was allowed to retrieve from her old apartment after she became a member of Hellsing. Partly her Master's orders – _"leave your old life behind, Police Girl, you are no longer human."_ – and partly Sir Integra's. Seras was legally dead, after all, so returning to her apartment after the fact was out of the question.

"Miss Victoria?" Walter questioned, mildly concerned at the far away look on her face, he'd gotten far too close to her, and if he'd been an enemy… Setting the bag down he carefully raised his hand to her shoulder, and she flinched, ducking away from his touch with a startled snarl on her lips. He gave her a kind smile as he patted her shoulder, "I'm afraid it will be a few weeks, at the least, until repairs and remodeling can be finished. But if you need a break, know that I don't mind sharing my room for a day or two."

She grinned back at him, feeling sheepish as he turned to leave, "Walter? Thanks." He nodded and continued on without another word and she sighed as she glumly put away her meager possessions of two replacement uniforms, her pajamas, and a fuzzy pair of lounge pants with a matching tank top – it even had a tank on the chest, and she grinned as she eyed the bullets dancing around the hem – before blushing mildly as she tucked her underwear into the very back of the drawer.

"All moved in, Police Girl?" Her Master cooed mockingly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and she squeaked, squirming for a moment before going limp. His breathy laughter sent shivers down her spine as the puffs of air tickled the back of her neck. "Master?"

"Hmm?" He hummed, reeling her into his chest and stepping back to drape himself indolently across his throne like chair, "Has Sir Integra found any notes yet on how to fix the seal?" Seras questioned as she squirmed into a more comfortable position atop her sire, he was like silk covered steel and her cheeks flushed a bit as she wiggled about until finally settling for resting her back against his raised knees and – thanking god she wore pants – draping her legs on either side of her Master's chest.

"Not yet." He hummed as he rested a hand on her ankle and she trembled at the sudden surge, as if lightning passed through her skin. Biting her lip to withhold her whimper, she took deep, unnecessary breaths through her nose until the painful feeling faded.

Her Master bared his teeth in a jagged smile as he tightened his grip and pulled until she slid down so that her shoulders rested against his thighs. She squeaked and her blue eyes went wide with mortification, "Master!"

"Mmm, something wrong Police Girl?" **_'Afraid Walter will see us in this compromising position?'_** He mocked, and her face burned as she planted her hands awkwardly on either side of his hips. This was weird! Why was he so…

"What, would you rather I toss you around a little first? I didn't realize you had such violent tendencies, Police Girl."

Spluttering, cheeks rivaling the ripest tomato, she was unprepared for his other hand gripping her ankle and flipping her head first over his chair to land on the floor in an ungraceful heap, arms splayed out protectively to cushion her head as she landed awkwardly, rump high in the air, too dazed to realize the proactive position. Groaning into her arms, she flopped onto her side and looked wearily over her shoulder at the grinning upsidedown face of her sire. "Master, you're mean."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Close Quarters**_

_**Ketti:**_I guess the chapter's a bit shorter than I meant, but it's still over 1.5k words. Yay for progress in writing longer chapters again! This is a bit later than I meant, but it's still an update, JuJu. I have most of the vague plot points figured out, now to type them. X3

* * *

Sleeping arrangements were awkward. That's all there was to say about it. They'd spent the rest of the night – which was a little too long for Seras' taste – in her Master's chambers until the warning prickling told of the sun's imminent rise. The look he'd given her had been pure evil as he stood and beckoned her from the smaller chair he'd kindly fetched for her and sat next to his throne, and she grudgingly obeyed.

He'd crooked his finger again and she took a step back instinctively before cringing as the different voices – aspects of herself – began to argue. "Police Girl…"

That was all the warning she needed and she meekly made her way over to the towering red clad menace, looking up at him through her lashes as he placed a hand on the small of her back and pushed her towards the coffin. She balked and dug her feet in, only to be shoved harder, and she nearly fell flat on her face. "Er.. I can go sleep in Walter's room while he does chores!" Seras squeaked, blue eyes wide and anxious as she edged around the coffin, only to back into her Master's chest. His arms wrapped around her in a mockery of a hug, and she squirmed, "Master…"

"What's wrong, fledgling, don't you trust your Master?" He cooed into her ear and she wilted at the trap he laid for her in his words.

"Ladies first." He mocked as the lid lifted of its own accord, and Seras shivered as she inched forward. Looking back at her Master from the corner of her eye, she bit her lip and toed off her loose shoes - the last thing she needed was him complaining she tracked dirt into his bed! - and placed first one foot, then the other in the box. Claustrophobia hit her and she whined low in her throat, wanting to bolt. Her Master grunted and shook his head, turning his back with arms crossed over his chest, humoring the skittish childe.

Feeling marginally better about it, Seras dropped to her knees before laying flat and rolling onto her side, taking up as little room as possible. Once she was situated, the elder vampire turned and gave her a smirk as his coat, hat, glasses, cravat, and presumably his boots, vanished. He made no big show of getting in slowly, though he certainly took his time, and she squirmed as she realized just how _big_ he was and how _small_ the coffin felt. Something nudged her back and she shifted closer to the wall, before squawking as what felt like an elbow dug into her spine and mashed her up painfully close to the wood. Squinting from the discomfort, her shoulders tensed as he finally settled, and quick as a flash he pulled her to his chest with an arm under her shoulders, the other caging her waist as the pair lay on their sides. She froze, then squirmed, trying to get away from him, feeling closed in even with the lid still up.

"Stop your fidgeting, Police Girl." He snorted, breath tickling her ear, "and go to sleep." Absolutely miserable, she closed her eyes and held herself stiffly as far from him as his possessive hold would allow.

'_**And don't let the bed bugs bite.'**_ He purred into her thoughts, voice fading with an echo of laughter as the feeble light from his dimly lit chambers was blocked out by the coffin's lid sliding down and locking them into darkness. Cramped, uncomfortably close, darkness.

* * *

"Victoria! What are you doing under my bed?"

The voice jerked her awake and she shot up, only to slam her face into the underside of Sir Integra's bed. Moaning in pain, she fell back to the carpeted floor, feeling groggy and hungry. "Do I have to get a broom, Victoria?"

The words were sharp, but tinged with amusement, and the Draculina moaned again, flipping on her side to peer sleepily out at the stern face of the elder blonde. Tucking her legs in closer – for her feet were sticking out, she realized, giving her position away – she grinned weakly at the Hellsing Heiress, "Well, Sir, Master snores, you see, and this was the best place I could think of."

It was a lie, of course.

The look on Integra's face said she knew as much, but the twinkle of amusement lingered and she stood, "I suppose that means I'll need to speed up the order of your new coffin, then."

"Thanks," Seras mumbled around a yawn as her eyes closed and she drifted closer to the comforting sleep she'd been so abruptly woken from. "No crosses this time, please? 'm not that re-ahwn-ligous, Sir." Her words were muffled by another jaw cracking yawn, and she was dead to the world the next second.

If she had stayed awake just a moment longer she would have heard the snort of laughter and the considering hum as the commander of Hellsing acceded her request, thinking on what to give the Police Girl instead.

* * *

A hand grabbed her ankle and dragged her out from under the bed in one swift motion, and she lashed out blindly, instinctively bringing her other leg up and around to slam her bare foot into her Master's jaw. He laughed, and she cringed at the sight of the dislocated half of his face before he clicked it back into place, "Feeling feisty, Police Girl?" He cooed, pulling her up into the air by the ankle, forcing her to brace herself on the floor with her hands, and looking awkwardly over her boobs – trying to smother her, no less – up at the mocking grin gracing the red clad menace's face.

Her cheeks flushed, and not just with the blood rushing to her face as she recalled _exactly_ what sent her fleeing to hide under this particular bed in the first place. _Hands… __**wandering**__ hands drove her out of her fitful day sleep, and despite her batting of the limbs, they just groped tighter. Moaning in discomfort, the Draculina drew in a deep breath and closed her eyes to tighten the focus on her powers. Normally, she'd never be able to get free when her Master had hold of her, but… Wriggling, she felt the tell tale prickle of her body turning insubstantial, and she crawled out of the coffin, through the wood, before standing and swaying dizzily on her feet. She could feel the tendrils of his power questing for her, seeking to draw her back into the close space with him, and she fled. Leaping through the walls, practically swimming through them, she sought safety in the one place she was at least partially sure would offer her some security._

The look he gave her clearly said he was in her mind, reliving the event with her, and he pulled her higher still so that her breasts were resting on the underside of her jaw. Grimacing, she reached a hand out towards his pant leg, and pulled. Grunting from the effort, she crawled her way up his body so that she was curled up, left foot tucked under her sire's armpit, torso meeting her bent knee, most of her weight supported by his hold on her leg,

"I could use you like a yo-yo." He chuckled, and the look she gave him clearly said she would not approve. "But my Master calls, Police Girl. You have a mission."

Only _you_, not _we_? Feeling a tad uneasy, she squeaked as he turned around, continuing to dangle her in mid air as he walked through the open door and down the hall to the austere woman's study.

"Master!" Seras whined, clutching at her own leg to keep her tucked position as she swayed with each step he took. It was a good thing the blood rushing to her head couldn't make her dizzy, she found this out one time when she fell off a roof and only her foot getting caught in the rain gutter saved her from a painful fall. Of course, it meant a painful dislocated ankle, and many hours of laughter from her Sire until daylight threatened and he finally retrieved her. The entire time she'd been swearing at the Wild Geese for not helping, and trying to get a peep show.

Sir's muffled snort of laughter alerted the introverted fledgling that they had arrived, and she quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts as she stared at her Master's Master upsidedown. _'My, what big eyes you have Grandmother.'_

"Look, my Master, I've taught my fledgling a new trick." His words were all the warning she needed as he jerked her down towards the floor and she uncoiled to brace her hands on the checkerboard tiles before pushing off again and tucking herself in to grab her Master's wrist. A yo-yo, indeed. His laughter filled her ears and vibrated in her bones as she used the slight leverage to concentrate on swinging her leg free after a small flare of her growing powers made the flesh incorporeal and it slid through the elder vampire's hands like smoke, allowing her to land on both feet and hop back a step in self defense.

She watched with some concern as the symbols on his gloves sputtered to brief life before fading back to their normal, non luminescent, red.

"I concede your point, Alucard. Agent Victoria!" Sir barked, and Seras stiffened, heels sliding together automatically as she raised her hand in a brief salute, "Sir!"

There was a flash of something akin to satisfaction in the heiress' eyes at her newest vampire's quick obedience, but it was hidden just as quickly as it appeared as she drew a small stack of papers towards her from the pile on her desk. "You are to go on a search and destroy mission, Agent Victoria. The Wild Geese shall accompany you as backup if needed, the FREAKS are crouching in an abandoned warehouse along the Thames. Is that clear?"

"Sir, yes Sir." Seras replied, before flicking her gaze to her sire, "But… Sir, if I can ask… Why isn't Master coming? He loves these missions."

The grin Alucard gave her was positively dripping with bloodlust, but the Hellsing ignored him as she leveled her glacial gaze upon the Draculina consideringly. "You saw what reaction your powers caused in his gloves just now, and the fall out of backlash waves personally. Imagine that in the heart of a city, right in the middle of a battle."

Seras shuddered and rubbed the backs of her arms. She could, and she didn't like it.

"Precisely. So you shall be taking over as our trump card against the creatures of the night until we find a solution to our current problem."

Seras flicked her gaze back to her Master once, before saluting and melting into the floor. She had men to brief.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Close Quarters**_

_**Ketti:**_**I'MNOTDEADISWEAR!** My muse just thought it'd be fun to try her hand at becoming a vampire. It didn't work. So after I found the right necromancy book with JuJu's help, **I finally updated**. It's a Christmas Miracle a few months early! *coughs* I make no excuses or promises about when the next update for anything will be. Because I suck.

* * *

Seras bared her sharp teeth in a predatory grin as she stood in the moving van, once blue eyes now a glowing crimson as her hands slid up through the roof and gripped the tails above, pulling herself through the solid metal as though she were surfacing from water, and she chuckled softly to herself at the nervous energy surrounding her men. However, she knew better than to linger in this half way point, as the same men that could never quite hide their unease at her inhuman nature, would take full advantage of a wiggling bottom when she couldn't see them. Hoisting herself higher still, she was illuminated briefly by the moonlight between the warehouses, silhouetted against the Thames atop the fast moving van. Then she lay flat so as not to draw further attention, left hand itching for her Harkonnen, but the weapon was too noisome and destructive for such close quarters. Instead, the little Police Girl had a smaller version of her Master's Cassul strapped to her hip. Slightly ovoid pupils contracted to pinprick dots as she used her third eye to scan the buildings, searching, looking for…

"Captain," she murmured into the mic attached to her cheek, "third one down to the left. There's at least five of them."

The faintest crackle of static was her answer, their code for his acknowledgment and she stood a moment later, letting the wind buffet her small frame before she jumped. Her eyes briefly closed, a smile on her lips as the sensation of free fall let her imagine, for just a moment, that she was flying. Only a moment, though, and she twisted to the left to angle herself to land on the roof of the building two down from their target. She'd approach from above, they'd take the low ground as backup.

Leaping nimbly across the distance, her unbuttoned coat flew at her back like a pair of hellish wings, and she laughed silently to herself at the thought. She landed with the fluid ease of a predator, making not a sound as she prowled around the perimeter, sharp eyes taking note of every window facing her direction. Nothing was moving inside, and her third eye confirmed that they were foolishly keeping away from the glass ringing the upper levels. Idiots. A scout would have warned them of her approach.

Baring her teeth in a gleeful snarl, she jumped again and crouched low to the floor as she poked her head through the cement to ensure the corridor she was to land in would be empty.

There was no sign of any inhabitation and she slid through to the hallway below. Checking her gun, she moved cautiously towards the center of the warehouse where the hall would turn into a balcony. There were three doors, all shut, but the Draculina took a deep breath of stale air. Nothing. Frowning, she placed an ear to each door as she passed, but again there was nothing. What kind of..? _Idiots._

As she edged her way to the doorway, shadows subconsciously gathered from the dim hall to shroud her form, one crimson eye peeked around the edge just as the smell of something utterly mouth watering struck her like a slap to the face. Nearly staggering, she inspected the window lined walkway carefully. Nothing there, and the light pouring in from outside made it painfully obvious. That same light would also make her appearance into the main room of the warehouse as clear as day. Perhaps they weren't complete incompetents, then.

However, due to her Master's powerful blood, and her own willingness to drink the blood packs (albeit grudging at times) she did not need to use the lighted path. Pressing herself into the wall, she briefly shivered at the conflicting sensations before a pulse went through the stucco covered cement and she was shot back out like a cork from a wine bottle. Gasping in pain as her back cracked on impact with the other wall, she slumped to the floor in a limp heap as her vampiric healing sought to fix the damages.

What..?

_**'Police Girl.'**_

_**'Master?'**_ Seras gaped as she heard the man's voice echoing in her head, _**'but I thought you weren't supposed to use your powers!'**_

_**'Nonsense,'**_ he growled and she winced as her head throbbed with his disapproval, _**'now then, Police Girl, do you know why you can't pass through the wall?'**_ He took on that lecture-like tone when he wanted her to learn something, wasting precious time, rather than spelling it out for her.

She opened her mouth to protest that _they didn't have time_, but paused, and considered his words very carefully. She'd been drinking her blood, so it being her fault was out, and that strange _feeling_ she got, just before she was literally spit out of the thing mid phase… "Magic?" She whispered to herself, eyes widening.

She felt an answering hum vibrate in her mind and she winced as she got to her feet, rubbing her sore back before she sighed. _**'Alright then, Master, now what?'**_

His laughter echoed mockingly in her head, _**'If it was me, Police Girl? I'd charge right in, guns blazing.' **_She could practically _feel_ his smirk, _**'but you are young yet, so, perhaps discretion is the better part of valor?'**_

Considering his words carefully, her gaze wandered up the ceiling speculatively, and, at her Master's silence, decided that while he didn't approve of it, he did not _disapprove_ of it either. Pulling her gloves off with her teeth for the simple pleasure of it, she stuffed them into her belt and pondered kicking off her shoes before shrugging and keeping them on as she pulled herself up the wall by her claws and attached herself to the ceiling to crawl, somewhat awkwardly, out into the main room of the warehouse, out of direct reach of the moonlight from the windows lining the walls below.

_If they were smart, they'd be looking up._ Seras thought grimly as she made her way up to the very top, turning carefully so that she was braced against the wall, like a swimmer about to push off into the pool. Still red eyes scanned the cavernous space, taking note of the boxes, and – with a grimace – the 'pen' surrounding a small collection of ghouls. But she didn't se- her eyes locked with the symbol painted in blood on the floor below, and screamed silently in her head as her muscles locked up. That smell, that agonizingly delicious odor, was one hundred percent virgin blood, spilled across the concrete in a crude symbol that vaguely resembled the one gracing the back of her Sire's glove. Clearly they were expecting him.

Unfortunately, Alucard's newest fledgling, Agent Seras Victoria of Hellsing… was still too young, yet, to be magic resistant. Even the sight of the runes weakened her undead form, numbing her limbs, until, finally, her fingers gave and she plummeted to the floor below with a new scream tearing through her mind. This was going to hurt like hell!

The impact was bone shattering, and her limbs were rendered useless by the fragments tearing through muscle and skin. She lay in a pool of her own blood, only able to gurgle weakly as the blood pooled in her throat.

Dimly she thought she heard her Master's growl of rage, but her foggy senses were focused on the sound of approaching footsteps as something nudged her in her nearly liquefied ribs.

"Wot's this? Ain't no scary bloke in red. This th' g'rl then?" The boot poked deeper and she fought back the urge to whimper as she was kicked until she rolled limply onto her back to stare up into the face of a crudely dressed FREAK with green eyes and far too many piercings.

"Yeah, must be. Boss said it might. Didn't say what to do with her, though." This comment produced a round of sick laughter as the other three chipped vampires she had sensed emerged from their hiding spots to surround momentarily helpless Draculina.

"Well, hell, I've got an ide-" the third was cut off mid word as the quiet 'tng' of a bullet raced through the thin sheet metal lining the warehouse walls, the former blonde's head being replaced by a red mist. The decapitated body slumped to the ground, a puppet whose strings have been cut, before it dissolved into greasy ash.

"The bitch has backup!" Another blonde man snarled as he turned in frantic circles, "Why didn't any of you assholes pay attention to the outside?!"

"It was Jerry's job!" The final man wailed, looking panicked, but Seras held no pity for him. "Well Jerry's fuckin' DEAD!"

The FREAKS dissolved into a retarded shouting match until another high caliber bullet whizzed through the wall and found its new home in the crying man's chest.

Fortunately for Seras, the disorganized trio was too preoccupied with their own safety to realize her left arm was moving. Reaching her holster, she drew her handgun – it may as well be a more portable version of the Harkonnen from what Walter had said when he gifted it to her – and took out two of the remaining three with quick shots to the head. The last she meant to save for questioning, but her men must have been a little too zealous, because he evaporated seconds after her own kills met their new fate as a cloud of dust.

Her gun dropped from numb fingers as her head drooped back onto the blood covered floor, feeling numb and exhausted. She was sprawled across part of the rune, and her own blood was mixing with the virgin vintage painted onto the concrete, smearing and dulling its effects.

The main door was kicked open on the ground floor as Pip and his men stormed inside, the penned up ghouls put down with little resistance.

"Seras!"

The familiar red haired figure of Captain Pip Bernadotte filled her with relief as he charged across the dusty floor to kneel by her side, "Ma cher, are you alright? There's so much blood." He frowned down at her, hands hovering over her obviously broken form, hesitant to move her and cause greater harm.

"I-" she coughed, spitting up blood, "'ll be fi-aaah-ne, Capt'n. Just-" again she had to pause to clear her throat of the thickening crimson liquid, "get me out of here." Her eyes flicked up, and he followed her gaze to stare at the half destroyed rune with perverse fascination. Shaking himself vigorously, as if dispelling a dream, he gingerly hauled the twig thin girl up in his arms, taking her gun with him as he trotted out of the warehouse. He couldn't help but enjoy the feel of her there, despite being covered in blood.

The instant they stepped over the perimeter line, Seras stiffened in his arms and clenched her jaw as an invasive force tried to yank her back into place. Panting heavily, the unnecessary breath turning to raspy wheezing, the blonde fought against the pull of the soiled magic within the desecrated building. It was with another gasp, choked with her own blood, that she threw herself out of Pip's arms and vomited the red substance onto the street below. Something black oozed within the bloody mess before it dissolved, and she nearly collapsed face first into it all, but strong arms secured her by the waist, hauling her back up into the air. Surrounded by the lull of half understood words, most of them French, the Police Girl drifted into a healing doze.

* * *

Seras Victoria woke very slowly, feeling weak, but secure on her strangely uncomfortable, and familiar… Cracking an eye open blearily, she was greeted with a sea of red, confirming her suspicions. She was using her Master as a pillow again. Too tired to really care, she shifted to get more comfortable, and buried her face into his cravat with a sigh.

His laughter rumbled in her very bones as he petted her hair, and she shivered pleasantly at the sensation. Her head was turned by a gentyle, but firm, grip on her hair and the cool tang of a blood pack was pressed to her lips. Without thinking twice, her fangs extended and she sunk them ravenously into the filmy 'skin' to get to the precious liquid within. Two more bags followed suit until, purring, she fell into a sated doze on her Sire's lap.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Close Quarters**_

_**Ketti:**_Zomigaw, another update! Gasp! It's the apocalypse! Chapter 5, when I type it, should flow a bit better since I'm trying to wrap this up, sorta. We'll see how that works, yeah? ;P

* * *

Seras squirmed as she felt something caressing her side, and when it didn't stop, she slapped her hand at It, whining, and burying her head into the soft cushion of her pillow. The thing retreated for a moment, then returned, crawling up her leg. Eyelids flying open, she shrieked and threw herself against the wall of the coffin. Her Master was still asleep, or, at least, his eyes were closed, but his hands were creeping ever closer. Growling low in her throat, she phased backwards through the wood and hot footed it to the nearest wall. Oh hell no, she was not getting groped in her sleep again!

Sparing half a glance back at the innocent looking box, she stepped into the stone and allowed herself to float up through the different levels of Hellsing Manor, keeping hidden within the walls once she reached the upper stories. On a whim, or perhaps something more, she deviated from her path to sleep beneath Integra's bed, and phased up out of the floor under the woman's desk. Fortunately for the Draculina, she was facing the Hellsing Heiress as she pulled herself out of the tiles, and she caught the foot flying towards her face with the palm of her hand. That would have hurt. Catching Integra's eye as the woman leaned back in her chair, feigning a casual air, the fledgling gave her a pleading look. The elder blonde closed her eyes briefly before resettling herself in the chair and Seras gave a sigh of relief as she crawled the rest of the way out of floor to curl up as comfortably as she could beneath the massive desk.

"Something wrong, Hellsing?" An unfamiliar voice jeered from her back, apparently Sir had visitors.

"No," Sir drawled, "of course not. Now, what nonsense were you going on about, again?"

She could hear the men muttering, at least two of them, and resisted the urge to peek an eye out through the desk and spy on them further.

"As we were _saying_, Hellsing, we've heard rumors about the uprise in vampire activity, and can't help but to notice that your organization has been unable to halt their advance. We are willing to offer our services, for a… nominal fee."

Though she couldn't see them, she could almost _feel_ the oily smirk he must surely be gracing Sir Integra with. Seras had the bizarre urge to throw him out the window, and good riddance to bad rubbish.

A foot nudged her, rather sharply, and she jerked, only realizing she had been growling when she stopped. Sir Integra, having grown up with vampires for the past decade, had caught the noise before her current company could question it.

"A fee. Of course." Seras' lips twitched a bit in her amusement before she yawned. Although still sleepy, a sneaking feeling had the hairs on the back of her neck standing straight and she resolved to stay awake long enough to ascertain if her master's master was in any danger from the seemingly harmless visit.

"You act so high and mighty, as though Hellsing is not supported by the British government." She felt herself baring her teeth at the man's tone, but she kept quiet and for the most part still.

"As if that is any business of yours." Sir Integra growled, fed up, "now, unless you have something productive to say, this meeting is over, gentleman. Good day."

Just then, Seras felt something ripple around her, and she glanced down only to jerk in surprise at the gloved hand protruding from the floor. Feeling a bit desperate, she tugged on her master's master's pantsleg to grab the woman's attention. The blonde shifted back in her seat to spare half a glance down at what was bothering the Draculina, and her lips pressed into a firm line as she stomped her foot down on her servant's hand. Bastard, it was all his fault that Seras had interrupted the meeting in the first place, she wasn't going to just give him what he wanted.

The gloved appendage vanished as quickly as it appeared, and the two males growled before standing and scraping their chairs across the floor, "If that is how it's going to be, _Hellsing_, then we have nothing further to discuss."

"You'll regret your rash decision." The second man swore, and it was only the legs that pulled her back to the chair that kept her from leaping out from under the desk and mauling the insolent male.

The door slammed quite loudly, and Seras slumped, growling under her breath. "I don't like them."

"Neither do I, Seras. Now then, since you're here… How about that report? Captain Pip's information only goes so far towards painting the picture."

Seras yawned, feeling oddly comfortable pinned to the chair with Integra's legs, her lids sliding half closed over her blue orbs. "Well, Sir, it was a trap. They painted a strange rune on the floor in virgin's blood, I smelled it as soon as I got to the end of the upper floor hallway. I'm not sure what it did, but I couldn't phase through the walls, and when I looked at it…" she trailed off, shivering, "It was like my entire body went numb, and I just… fell. I had to crawl up the ceiling," she added helpfully to fill in the gaps, "they were expecting Master. Whoever sent them didn't say what to do with me." Her lips twisted wryly, "and that's when Pip and his men took them out."

"Indeed? What a troublesome development. It would seem whoever is setting these traps must be the ones responsible behind the runes deterioration…"

"What was that meeting about, Sir?" Seras questioned sleepily, turning her head to nuzzle her cheek into the other's knee, purring faintly at the body heat soaking into her naturally cold skin.

"Mmm… Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Seras."

The fledgling hummed, too drowsy to argue. She was back to sleep moments later.

* * *

Seras woke with the moon, and found herself tucked into Sir Integra's linen closet. Absolutely baffled at how she ended up there, she phased through the floor to land in the main kitchen, she was starving. Dodging the bustling soldiers getting their night shift breakfast, the buxom blonde made her way easily over to the last fridge on the end where the blood packs were stored. Keying in the simple code – they'd needed a lock after one too many incidents of drunk soldiers freaking out over the blood fridge – she hummed thoughtfully as she scanned the rows of blood types before picking up a pack of O- and an A+. "Hoy, men, listen up!" She shouted over the din, standing on the counter to tower over the Geese, "target practice in twenty."

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted cheerfully, and she stepped backwards into the wall, dropping soundlessly to her feet in the hallway. Sinking her fangs casually into the plastic bag, she sauntered off towards the yard

Seras hummed quite contentedly as she perched herself atop the parked tank's cannon, lounging in the moonlight.

A familiar scent wafted up to her nose and she peeked over her shoulder, before giggling and dropping back, hanging upsidwdown right next to Pip Bernadotte, captain of the Wild Geese. "Nice night, hm?" She grinned toothily at the Frenchman and giggled as he waggled his brows at her, "Now that you're here cher? Of course!"

The men tromped out onto the field as one unit, and Seras dropped, landing in an easy crouch, "Alright, what's your vote, men? Moving target or range practice?"

They exchanged glances, while Pip not-so-discreetly ogled her backside, before voting unanimously, "Range!"

The blonde vampire chuckled as she flashed them her pointy teeth, "Cowards." She winked to soften her teasing and darted off into the grass to set up the cardboard cut outs.

A handful of minutes later found the Geese in a line, trying to hit their newest targets at six hundred meters while their Commander made herself comfortable, critiquing their aim with gentle mockery.

All was going great until an ominous presence filled the yard, and a familiar red shape dropped from the sky to land behind the blonde. To her credit, Seras kept a perfectly calm façade, while inwardly she was cursing him for sneaking up on her. The men all jumped, and a few bullets went wild, putting new notches in the poor trees bordering the grounds.

"Master," Seras hummed as she leaned back into his knee, "nice of you to … drop in." She cracked a smile and waved a hand at the men, "I'm not sure they agree with me, however."

Pip scowled, and nodded, "Alright, men, back to work!"

There was a chorus of grumblings, and the vampire's sharp hearing caught an amusing question between her two more mischievous trainees, "Hey, d'ya think I could claim it as a misfire?"

"With Big Red sitting right there? Don't be an idiot. Wait 'til the Golden Lady moves, mate."

"Enough chit chat, ladies! Get shooting!" Pip intruded, and Seras burst out laughing, leaning more of her weight on her Master's legs as she tipped her head back to look at his smirking face.

He matched her mirth with his own and peeked over his lenses to grace her with his gleaming crimson eyes, "They want to shoot me."

"Can you blame them?"

"No."

"I thought not." Seras winked, and leaned her head back to watch the moon, feeling sleepy. "Sir doubts there will be another incident for at least three days, let's see if she's right."


End file.
